


Not Who You Thought It Was

by stydia_fanfics



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Martinski, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydia_fanfics/pseuds/stydia_fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is yelling at Peter, when she brings up the formal and how if it wasn't for Jackson she would have died. Peter finally tells her it was stiles who saved her and Lydia goes to confront Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Who You Thought It Was

She didn’t want him there. She wanted him gone. Why on earth were they still letting Peter hang around the pack like a scavenger after everything that he had done, especially to her. Lydia had had enough, she wasn’t going to stand for it anymore.

"No! I’m sick of it! All you do is sit on that stupid leather couch and smirk and make sarcastic comments and just generally be creepy. You’re a murderer and you don’t even have any remorse! You don’t care that you killed those people! All you care about is yourself!" Apparently there was something about the way a Banshee shouted because Peter looked increasingly uncomfortable as she yelled at him like he expected a scream at any moment. Derek was stood nearby, probably waiting to jump on Peter if he tried anything.

Peter opened his mouth to speak but Lydia just kept going. She’d been keeping it in for far too long and now everything was just pouring out. “You haunted me for weeks! You made me think I was insane and all because I was immune to your bite! You made me hurt Derek in order to come back and…” She took a moment to collect herself. “No actually this all started because of what you did at the formal. You bit me! Scarred me for life! If it hadn’t been for Jackson I-” Derek snorted and Peter looked amused instead of uncomfortable.

"What?" Lydia asked looking between the two Hales. "What’s so funny?" Derek motioned to Peter and Lydia frowned as she looked to the psyco-wolf.

"It wasn’t Jackson that saved you that day. That pathetic excuse for human was nowhere near. The one that came to your rescue was Stiles." Peter smirked when Lydia’s eyes went wide. "Yup everyone’s favorite human rushed to your aid like a little superman. He even traded his own life for yours. How sweet."

Lydia stepped back trying to understand the new information she had been given. Stiles had saved her. The whole reason she had tried so hard with Jackson when he broke up with her was because she thought he cared enough to run into danger for her. Now she found out her savior had been Stiles, goof, class clown, researcher extraordinaire, Stilinski.

"I-I have to go." Lydia wandered out of the loft a little dazed. Everything made sense now that she knew it had been Stiles. Her name being screamed across the field, a figure running towards her and then…pain. Lydia leaned against her car when she reached it and look a moment to collect herself. She needed to talk to him and soon. 

It didn’t take her long to reach the Stilinski household but she sat in her car for a moment to decide what she would say to him. When she got out Stiles was already waiting at the open door looking confused. 

"Lydia?"

She took a breath and asked. “Was it really you? Did you save me from Peter?” Her voice was quiet but Stiles still heard and looked away as a result of her question. He shifted from foot to food and nodded.

As soon as Stiles confirmed that it had been him all the gratitude she had felt towards Jackson shifted to the boy in front of her. Lydia stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, settling her head against his chest. Stiles stood there stunned, his arms still at his side. Lydia had never embraced him in anyway unless there was some sort of horrible danger involved. It took him a moment but eventually his arms moved to hold her gently. 

"Thank you." Lydia mumbled as she listened to his erratic heartbeat caused by their closeness. "I owe you so much."


End file.
